


Dreams Come True (Sometimes)

by Lyall_Lupa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, M/M, More sober confessions, Mutual Masturbation, Naked dream spanking, No sex while drunk, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyall_Lupa/pseuds/Lyall_Lupa
Summary: Hanzo has a very enlightening dream involving Jesse McCree. Will his dream come true?





	Dreams Come True (Sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dracoduceus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/gifts).



> Based on the Ao3 bot prompt "Naked dream spanking".
> 
> This one goes to DC, because I think they need a bit of a break.
> 
> I had written this a couple months ago, but then life became too busy, and I forgot about it until today. Hope you all like it.
> 
> As usual, apologies for any language mistakes, as English is not my first language.

**_“Are you comfortable, darlin’?”_ **

 

**_Hanzo took  a second to answer, wiggling slightly in place to test the position. He was fully naked, spread over Jesse McCree’s knees.His hands touched the floor, and his head was so close to Jesse that he could smell the leather of his chaps. He felt the weight of the bionic hand on his back, keeping him in place, as the other rubbed his  ass softly._ **

 

**_“Yes”_ **

**_“Good. You are an asshole, and totally deserve what you are about to get, but I’m no sadist, after all” said Jesse, smirking before adding in a playful tone “Well, maybe just a bit”._ **

 

**_Hanzo huffed in disbelief at Jesse’s comment, but said nothing, as McCree gave his ass a slight squeeze and told him “Remember to signal if you want me to stop”._ **

 

**_Hanzo nodded, trying to will his cock into not hardening...and not doing a great job of it. He waited, expectantly, trying to figure out when the first slap would come. Still, he was not prepared for the heavy hand falling on his ass, making him jerk on his spot._ **

 

**_Slap! Slap! Slap! McCree’s hand swatted his ass heavily, not giving him any rest, and not letting a single inch of skin untouched. Hanzo could feel his ass getting hotter after each stinging slap, an equal wave of pain and pleasure showing out in his groaning. Every time Jesse’s hand fell on his butt, he could feel his groin getting warmer, and his cock growing incredibly hard._ **

 

**_“Look at you. So pretty...your ass is so nice and red….mmm...the things I want to do to you, honey” said Jesse in a tone that went straight into Hanzo’s dick. “And it seems you’re liking this a lot” he purred, while he kept on painting Hanzo’s butt crimson._ **

 

**_Whatever part of Hanzo’s brain that was not a horny mush told him to try and deny McCree’s words, but with his blood settled on his lower half, he could only groan in pleasure. His body moved forward with each slap, making his erection rub against Jesse’s legs. The pressure on his groin started increasing, until he felt his body exploding in pleasure, covering Jesse’s legs in white streaks..._ **

 

Hanzo opened his eyes, a bit confused about his surroundings. He had been on McCree’s lap and...oh no...He blushed furiously, as the very graphic images of what he now realized was a dream came rushing back to his mind. He sat up on his bed, and movement brought a sticky sensation he had not felt since his early teens. Great... not only he had had a vivid erotic dream involving his best friend (and possible love of his life, though Hanzo’s stubborn mind refused to accept the latter), but also his sex life was so pathetic that he was having wet dreams when he was close to his fourth decade.

 

Feeling absolutely disgusted at the mess, he went into the shower, and cleaned himself thoroughly as if the hot water and the soap would help getting rid of the (extremely hot) images on his dream. It was insane; even if he stubbornly refused to admit it loudly, he was very aware that he harboured what was more than a crush by this point, and that the main reason that he hadn’t confessed was his own insecurities about starting a relationship after so many years of being alone (and his Shimada pigheadedness). He was aware that his feelings were most likely reciprocated, unless he was really terrible at reading the signs (which he was pretty sure he wasn’t).  He even was aware that spanking was one his biggest kinks; hell, he had had a lot of fun with it when he was young and was easy to find willing partners to spank, but what he never realized is he also got turned on by being the one getting spanked. As he finished his shower, he realized that his ruminations had left him with a stubborn hard on, and a stronger want for Jesse McCree, if that could even be possible.

 

Trying to stop his body from giving him another hard-on, he dried quickly, dressing just in boxers and sweatpants, and spend the next half an hour clearing his mind with tai chi. When he finished, he felt more relaxed, even quite happy. Relieved that he still seemed to be in control of his body, Hanzo walked to the kitchen, feeling like he was actually ready to face the world ...only to almost completely lose his composure when he walked into the kitchen and was presented with the image of Jesse McCree’s glorious backside as he rummaged in the pantry. Hanzo started thinking of the least erotic things possible, while he enjoyed the look of Jesse’s back in a tight muscle shirt, and his arse yoga pants.He managed to will himself into keeping as much of a straight face as his gayness allowed him, and walked inside the kitchen,, trying to ignore the urgent signs his brain was sending him about those arms.

 

“Good morning, McCree”

“Morning Hanzo. You sound pretty refreshed today. Did you sleep well?” answered Jesse, bending over to grab some milk and butter from the fridge.

 

Hanzo thanked the dragons for the fact that  McCree couldn't see the blush coming to his face, and for the view that he was getting, and answer “Yes, you could say that. I Had some pleasant dreams”

 

Turning round to look at him, Jesse flashed a smile at him and replied “That´s a nice change from the nightmares. Wanna share over breakfast?”

 

Feeling his knees go weak, Hanzo quickly responded “N-no, McCree. I don’t remember the details well, just that they were pleasant. But I will take your offer of breakfast”

“Excellent. Pancakes?”

 

Hanzo gave him a deadpan look, an eye roll being his only answer.

 

“Okay, no need to be snarky. Sit down and breakfast will be ready soon”

 

A few minutes later, between bites of fluffy pancakes covered in strawberries and syrup, sips of green tea, and great conversation, Hanzo’s mind was flooded by questions: How had his undeserving, murdering self gotten so lucky? How had he managed to get such a good friend? Why was his friend so damned handsome and skilled at everything? How did he manage to make such delicious pancakes? Why was he being such a chicken and not telling this handsome, good man and better friend, about how much he wanted to kiss him? He smiled slightly, while Jesse told him about another of his black ops missions,, and he couldn’t avoid his eyes going to his arms and…

 

He started coughing, as he tried to swallow the last piece of pancake, that he had forgotten to cut smaller while his head was in the clouds.. Jesse stood up like a light, and started slapping his back with his hand curved, until Hanzo started breathing normally.

 

“Hey, darlin’. You alright?”

“Y-yes. Thank you, Jesse”

“Do you need anything? A glass of water?”

“Do not worry, I am fine. I just got too greedy with my portion”

“Heh, you and your sweet tooth. It’s gonna kill you one of these days”

“To be honest, that would be a great way to die. Stop giving me ideas, cowboy”

“Heh. Let’s meet later for training, right? I’ll do these dishes now”

“Let me help you. It is the least I can do, after you prepared such a nice breakfast”

“Heh, no problem. You can do them next time...or treat me to some of your cooking”

“”I will remember it. See you later, then”. With these words, Hanzo left the kitchen and hurried back to his room .

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hanzo´s dream wouldn’t leave him alone, and no matter how much he tried to distract himself, the memory of McCree’s heavy hands on him haunted him during all his waking (and sleeping hours). He had been waking up hard as a rock every day after the dream, and masturbation only brought him a little respite. After a few days of this, his resolve was about to break, so he decided to do something about it the coming Friday during their usual drinking time.

 

When Friday came, he dressed up in his newer casual clothes, and put on a bit of cologne. Being a bit nervous, he drank a bit of sake from his gourd for liquid courage before he left to their usual spot. As he climbed up, he could notice the smell of McCree’s tobacco.

 

“Good evenin’ Hanzo”

“Good evening. You are early”

“Well, once in a while...I have a treat for us today”

“Oh? Do tell”

“Have you ever heard of  _ poitin _ ?”

“Actually, not. What is it?”

“Irish booze. I heard about it from Moira back in Blackwatch, but I never got the chance to try it (and she wouldn’t let me get close to her stock). Tracer brought me these from her mission in Dublin last week”

“Sounds interesting. Strength?”

“This bottle here is about 55% and this tiny one here is like 72%”

“Lovely. Shall we try them, then?”

“I thought you would never ask”

 

The alcohol burned on its way down, and got them dizzy way faster than any of them expected. After a few shots, they were both quite drunk, laughing loudly at each other’s silly jokes. Hanzo seemed fascinated with McCree’s smile, to the point that he noticed…

 

“Do I have something on my face?”

“No. I just like looking at it” answered Hanzo, sort of congratulating himself for being able to say it.

McCree got closer and asked “Oh, really? And why do you like doing that?”

“It’s pretty. You are pretty, Jesse. Very pretty” Hanzo slurred a bit (smooth, Shimada, really smooth…)

“But not as pretty as you, darlin’” replied McCree, who was now sitting down next to Hanzo,  so close that he could feel his hot breathing on his neck

“You exaggerate. You are the prettiest and I want to kiss you”

“Oh? Well, I want it, too. Do you want to…”

 

Before he could finish speaking, Hanzo had grabbed Jesse’s head and pulled it towards him, then crashing their lips roughly. McCree reacted immediately, kissing him back, and soon the kiss had developed into full making out, in which the bitterness of tobacco and alcohol made the experience more intense. Hanzo groaned as he felt McCree’s lips kissing down his neck, biting and sucking, making sure he would be leaving some marks, while Hanzo pulled his hair.

 

He soon became impatient, and pushed Jesse against the wall, to try to give his neck as good a treatment as he had been getting. Jesse tried to put his hands round Hanzo’s waist, but found himself being pinned to the wall.

 

“Mmm, so feisty”

“I just like claiming what is mine”

“You are such a spoiled brat sometimes” said Jesse in between groans, as Hanzo left marks on his neck.

“Well, if I am a brat, then you should spank me with those strong hands of yours so I can learn my lesson…” replied Hanzo, a second too fast.

 

The loud gasp coming from McCree’s mouth made him stop the mauling of his neck. A contemplative silence followed, and before McCree could say something, Hanzo had gotten up faster than his drunkenness should have allowed him, and fled to the safety of his room, while a very drunk and turned on Jesse reflected on what had just happened.

 

Stupid, stupid, stupid. He had finally been able to kiss Jesse, and he had fucked things up in less than an hour. Hanzo wished for the floor to open, Genji to finally come to his senses and murder him, or for a literally bone crushing hug from one of the resident strong people. Anything to get him rid of the shame that he was surely going to follow him for the rest of his life .

 

When he finally reached his room, he locked the door and told Athena not to allow anyone without his permission. Feeling much sober that he had been a few minutes ago, he grabbed an antacid from his stash, and drank it with a big bottle of water while he put the kettle to prepare a cup of chamomile. Now more guilty than drunk, he got into bed with his tea, hoping that it would help him sleep. From the corner of his eye he could see his comm flashing, but he left that problem for sober Hanzo to deal with in the morning. 

 

He sipped on his tea slowly, trying to ignore what he had said, but his unhelpful mind kept on bringing him the memories of Jesse’s lips, and the delicious taste of his mouth. He could feel his cock hardening slightly,but he was glad that alcohol (or shame, or both) seemed to be having an effect on his body, and he wouldn’t have to worry too much about a raging hard-on while trying to sleep. Setting his cup on the side table, he turned round on his bed and fell asleep almost immediately, dreaming of those lips on his neck.

 

Several hours later, Hanzo woke up feeling better than he had expected after so much alcohol, without heartburn and only a minor headache that some ibuprofen would probably kill soon. He left the bed and went to the bathroom. As soon as he looked in the mirror, the memories of the previous night came flashing to his mind. Several hickeys were clearly marked on his neck, a sure proof that his need for Jesse McCree was enthusiastically reciprocated. Remembering how his comm had been flashing the previous night, Hanzo decided to get a long shower with his relaxing body gel, to be more prepared for dealing with what he expected to be a disgusted McCree at his lewd suggestion.

 

While the prepared his tea, he took a couple painkillers, and grabbed a few rice crackers to nibble on. He didn’t feel like leaving the bedroom and face Jesse McCree, but he could at least try to salvage the remains of his pride. Sitting in bed with his cup of tea, he finally opened his communicator, finding several messages from Jesse:

 

_ 22:22. What happnd? You ok? _

_ 22:30: Was it the spankking thing? _

_ 22:31: No need to be ashashamed. I like it. _

 

Wait, what? Hanzo re-read the last two messages, feeling his face heating up. Hope growing on his chest, he continued reading…

 

22:32: Ur butt is very nice. Want to spank it. Want u spanking mine.

 

Whatever gods had been ignoring Hanzo in the past decade, they seem to have been compensating for their absence.

 

_ 22:45: U asleep? We talk tomorrow. _

_ 22:45: Sweet dreams. _

_ 07:30: Hey, Hanzo. Did you sleep well? Feel like we can talk today? _

_ 07:40: I guess you are still. Going to breakfast now, see you there? _

 

Hanzo looked at the time. 08:30...woops.

 

_ 08:30. Good morning, Jesse. I am having breakfast in my room. _

_ 08:31: Wait, when did you come to the kitchen? _

_ 08:31 You underestimate my ability to be a hermit that keeps food in his room. _

_ 08:32. Good point. We should talk. Will you be up for lunch? _

 

Hanzo thought a bit before answering

 

_ 08:35 I would prefer not to see others today, so I will probably just have some instant ramen and miso in my bedroom. _

_ 08:36: That’s not a proper lunch! I will go to your bedroom around 1 pm and bring something more solid for you. And we will talk. You can’t say no.  _

_ 08:36: And if I do? _

_ 08:37: I will ask Athena to only play Hasselhoff in your room for the rest of the day. You know she will do that for me. _

_ 08:38: You are a cruel man, Jesse. Alright, I shall see you at 1. _

 

Not being one for resting, Hanzo spend his morning doing Tai chi, as well as some push ups so that his body would complain less the following day. At round noon, he tidied up his already clean bedroom, and went to have another shower. A few minutes to the appointed time, wrapped in a light, black  yukata, Hanzo sat down to wait for McCree, drinking a cup of tea to calm his nerves.

 

At 1 pm exactly, he heard knocking, and he commanded the door to open. A smiling Jesse came in, wearing a blue shirt, his jeans and chaps, but no armour or serape, and carrying a tray with two identical bowls.

 

“Hello, Jesse”

“Hello sweetheart. I made us lunch. I Hope you like it!” said Jesse, leaving the tray on the floor before sitting on the tatami Hanzo had provided.

“Smells delicious.”

“Just some salmon fried rice, nothing fancy” said Jesse, handing him a bowl and chopsticks.

 

Hanzo looked at the food and sniffed it with gust “This reminds me of my mum’s recipe. She did not cook frequently, since we had cooks for that, but once a week, the four of us would get together in my father’s study, away from the Elders. She would cook simple, delicious  dishes, and we would watch a film after eating. This was one of our favourite recipes”

“I know. That’s why I made it. Genji told me about it. It’s probably not the same, but I am hoping you enjoy it”

“I am not surprised; he loved it. Well, let’s see how you fared.  _ Itadakimasu. _

 

The first portion of food felt like heaven in Hanzo’s mouth, almost bringing a tear to his eye, as memories of those happy family meals came to him. He kept on eating, happiness clear on his face, until his bowl was completely clean.

 

_ “Gochisosama _ . That was delicious, Jesse”

“I am glad you liked it. It’s my first time cooking it”

“You are a very skilled cook. Now, do you want some green tea to finish? I find it to be helpful in conversation”

“Sure, honey”

 

Hanzo made two cups of tea, sitting on the floor next to Jesse. As they sipped on his tea, McCree started to speak:

 

“So, about last night…”

“Yes?” said Hanzo, expectantly.

“I know I was drunk, but I definitely meant what I said. I think you are really pretty, as well as smart, skilled, funny, and a good friend. I have to confess that I’ve quite liked you as more than a friend for a while now”

Hanzo gasped, and he managed to answer keeping a straight face, despite feeling like his heart was about to burst from his chest “I am very happy to hear that. As I told you yesterday, I think you are very handsome. But it is not only that... I like all of you, and I would like to spend more time with you in general, as more than a friend”

 

“Honey, you don’t know how happy those words make me.”

“The feeling is mutual, Jesse”

“I guess we are in a relationship now?”

“Yes, absolutely. 

“Can I kiss my boyfriend again, then?”

“Of course”

 

Jesse moved closer to Hanzo, placing a hand behind his back to draw him closer. Their was now soft and tender, as both of them tried to convey in it the words that had been just said. When they finally had to come up for air, Jesse buried his face in Hanzo’s neck, snuggling him close.

 

“Can I ask you somethin’, darlin’?”

“Yes, Jesse?”

“Did you mean the part about the spanking or was it just drunk Hanzo being playful?”

Hanzo sighed and answered: “As much as I would like to deny it, no, that was me. I find spanking incredibly hot, and it has been part of my sexual experiences in the past. Though I was always the spanker”

“Oh, so you have never been the spankee?”

“Not in a sexual context, and not since long before puberty.”

“And what brought this change of mind, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“I had a very....enlightening dream. Involving you...”

“Oh? Tell me more…”

“I was naked, spread over your lap. You were holding me with your bionic hand, and spanking me with the other, until my ass got crimson. I was getting very turned on in the dream, and woke up from a dream orgasm, covered in come like a teenager”

“Hot damn. I have never tried spanking, but that sounds really hot…”

“So, you don’t find it weird?”

“Why would I? Everybody has their own kinks, after all”

“Oh, and which are  yours?”

“I think we can talk about that in another moment. Do you want your dreams coming true?”

“Fuck, yes”, said Hanzo, standing up, opening the yukata and letting it fall, revealing his naked self to Jesse.

“Holy...Hanzo. You were prepared... God, you are even hotter than anything my mind could imagine. Jesus Christ…”

“There’s no Jesus here, only Hanzo”

Jesse let out a loud laugh, as he stood up. Fully dressed, he kissed Hanzo again.

 

“Where do I sit, sweetheart?”

“On the bed is fine. Spread your legs a bit”

“Like this?” asked Jesse, sitting on the bed and spreading his legs spread slightly.

“Perfect” said Hanzo, as he walked towards him.

“Do you want me to say anything special?”

“Whatever you feel inspired to say. If i need you to stop, I will knock the floor”

“Sounds fine...let’s get started” said Jesse, patting his lap “Come here and get comfortable”

 

Hanzo walked towards Jesse, assuming the position that he was being indicated. He managed to touch the floor with both his hands and legs, his groin fitting comfortably in the space between Jesse’s spread legs. He felt Jesse rubbing and groping his ass, and a shiver of pleasure going through his body.

The first slap was soft, almost playful. Jesse gingerly slapped both cheeks in succession. After a couple minutes of this, Hanzo noticed that the swats were increasing in intensity. His ass was growing hotter. Although the spankining still wasn’t making him sting, he could feel blood rushing to his groin.

 

“Mmm, your butt is looking so nice and pink, darlin’. But it can look better, Jesse almost purred, squeezing Hanzo’s ass, getting a startled gasp in response. “You’re still too quiet. I think I need to do my job better”

 

Without more warning, the slappings became harder, falling unrelentingly on his ass. Hanzo felt as if he was on fire, and every slap left him stinging in the most pleasurable way. He felt his groin tensing, and hurried up to knock on the floor. As pleasurable as his dream had been, now that he had the real Jesse, he wanted to do more.

 

On hearing the signal, Jesse stopped and started rubbing Hanzo’s butt instead, making him even harder for him try to will his body into behaving.

 

“Hanzo, are you alright? Was I too harsh? Did you like it?”

“It was perfect, Jesse. Just give me a minute because my blood is definitely not on my head at the moment”

“Is that so? Let me see you, honey”

“As you wish” said Hanzo, standing up slowly, revealing his almost painful erection.

Jesse whistled “Jesus, if this gets you like that, I think we are going to have to do it more frequently”

Hanzo looked at Jesse’s crotch, where he could see his trousers sporting a massive tent. “Indeed...you seemed to like it, too”

“Seems that way. Come sit here, I want to touch you”

“Would you take your trousers off? You are overdressed”

“Fair enough” said Jesse, taking his chaps and jeans faster than in any of Hanzo’s fantasies. Now sitting only on boxers and his shirt, he looked like a treat.

 

Hanzo straddled Jesse’s lap, squirming a bit at the stinging on his ass.. Jesse grabbed his hips and gave him a thorough look.

 

“You are so gorgeous. I want to make you come”

“I would like to do the same for you”

“Sounds like a plan”, saif Jesse, bucking his hips slightly. Hanzo quickly lowered Jesse’s boxers, revealing a thick, long cock that was asking to be inside him right now.

 

“Like it, darlin’?”

“Yes”, replied Hanzo, stroking him slowly. “It is nice and big, just like you. I’ll be wanting it in my ass next time”

“Mmmm, can do. Damn, look at how beautiful yours is. So big... and that dick piercing...god, you are so hot” said Jesse, as he put his right hand around Hanzo’s cock, stroking slowly so the foreskin revealed the sensitive tip.

 

Hanzo let out a groan, bucking his hips. Jesse grinned, and started increasing the rhythm of his hand, while Hanzo enthusiastically reciprocated. Despite not having gotten any lube to smooth things out, both were so hard that none of them would last too long anyway. As they stimulated each other, their gasps and moans increased in frequency and volume. Hanzo was the first to come, letting out a long moan, covering Jesse’s hand and groin on his warm seed. Even then, he didn’t stop stroking Jesse, so a few minutes later, Jesse’s dick sprouted his come on his hand, as he fell on the bed. With a hungry look on his eyes, Hanzo licked his hand clean .

 

“Delicious…”

 

Jesse could feel his cock trying to stir at the look of Hanzo, but he could only lie on his back on the bed, panting. A still sore Hanzo waddled to the bathroom, where he rinsed himself quickly on the sink. He got a warm, wet cloth, and returned to the bedroom, where he cleaned Jesse. Throwing the cloth on the floor, he snuggled up close, resting his head on Jesse’s hairy chest, feeling happier than he had had in years.

 

Jesse let out a low whistle and said “That was so good, darlin’. I wouldn’t mind repeating it”

“Whenever you want, my dear. Though, I have a question for you….”

“Yes, honey?”

“Would you let me spank you? I would love to see if I can make you feel as good as you did with me”

“I think I would love that”

“Next time then.”

“So, next time you spank me and I get to fuck you?”

“Did you hear me changing my mind?”

“I can’t wait, darlin’”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to DC, for their help with the title.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
